The Bet
by CandidParadise
Summary: On one bright sunny day between three friends, Hiroki proposes a bet. A bet in which one must go out with someone else for 3 months. A bet does no harm right? WRONG! Now the Junjou ukes must face the consequences, whether they like it or NOT!
1. The bet

Chapter 1- The bet

A/N: Hello! This is the first Junjou Romantica fic. For those reading my other story, I got stuck and sadly have writer's block for that fic as you can tell from the suckish writing with the latest chapters T^T I didn't realize till I couldn't think of any ideas making my writing completely suck! Well in the mean time, I will start this to get some sort of inspiration. Gah..I wrote too much already. So…Here it is! Hope you guys enjoy!~

It is a sunny day. The light of the sun is so bright that a familiar emerald eyed brunette could barely keep his eyes open. Young children were running around the fresh green grass playing tag. In front, was a contraption in which toddlers played in. The contraption was built with many things that would entertain little kids. With twirls made of plastic, metal bars for kids to hang on. He found himself at this very moment sitting on a wooden bench holding hands with a handsome stranger he claims that he has no feelings for.

_Flashback:_

He was walking home from school at a very slow pace. It seemed that he didn't want to go home since he was picking his feet up really slow, he was stalling. As the brunette continued to walk he went into some day-dreaming state, lost in thought. _I'm trying so hard to get into that school yet my grades are pulling me down. What can I do?_

"Misaki!" The voice pierced his eardrums.

The sound snapped him out of the day-dreaming state he had gone into and came back to reality like a person who had just come back to his senses after being hypnotized by a magician at a magic show. He turns back to see two boys, his friends, Hiroki and Shinobu sitting under a tree.

Hiroki is older than just by a couple of years. His narrow, brown chestnut colored eyes matched his medium-length hair. He looked more like an office man with his long sleeved shirt and dress pants. Actually he worked at a school. A few weeks ago he had looked hurt by something. He had been keeping it to himself since he didn't tell either of his friends, actually he did not tell anyone. Misaki knew that something was wrong since Hiroki had not gone to his house that day to help him study for a test.

_Flashback in a Flashback:_

_Hiroki didn't show up that day. Both Misaki and Hiroki had planned about meeting at Misaki's house to help study for a test. Usually, the older brunette had no problem with tutoring the younger brunette. But that day he did not show up. Misaki was concerned with that so he decided to check up on his friend the following day._

_He stood before the door of Hiroki's apartment. He knocked softly on the door, like he usually did when going to the narrowed eyed brunette's house. The soft knock was like a code between the friends, when either Misaki or Shinobu would knock softly onto the wooden apartment door, Hiroki knew that it was either one of them. _

_No answer._

_He knocked once more, this time a little harder. Misaki thought that his friend had not heard the knock. _

_No answer._

_"Hiroki?" He asked. "Are you there?" He tiptoed, trying to look through the small eyehole. It was a failed attempt since he could not see a thing._

_Suddenly, the door opened halfway. Misaki was startled, he backed a little.. It seemed that someone had opened the door and before the younger man could react he had run from the door leaving it halfway. He peeked into the half opened door, he only saw a shadow in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, sitting alone on a couch. _

_"Can I come in?" He asked the shadow. _

_The shadow nodded. He stepped inside. The whole house was dark. The curtains covered the windows there was no light. It looked like one of those medievil dungeons that the king would put people in to punish them. _

_"Are you ok?" Misaki asked another question. He was not sure if the shadow was his friend. It did not sound like him at all._

_"No. Why are you here?" The shadow raised its head along with its voice. Just looking at the shadow scared Misaki, so he flipped the switch of the light that was on the wall. The light revealed Hiroki, sitting in the fetal postition, his hands on his knees, he was hiding his face. He looked up at the high school student. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was all over the place, a trail of dried tears on his face. He looked like a he was in an internal tornado. _

_"I-I just wanted to know why you didn't show up to help me. And you don't look okay. What happened?" Misaki's voice shaked while asking the question._

_"Nothiing! It's none of your business! LEAVE NOW!" He commanded. Emerald eyes widened, he was not used to seeing the chesnut colored eyed brunnette like that. And with that the younger boy left. He looked really hurt, like a guy who recently broke up with the person he thought was fated to be with him._

_END OF FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK._

Shinobu is Misaki's other friend. Unlike Hiroki, Shinobu's background was much different, he came from a rich family. Out of the three friends, he had a lighter shade of brown on his head and blue eyes. He wore a brown sweater vest over a long white sleeved along with some jeans. He can be very serious at times but rather than that he is a really good friend.

They make hand signals for the other friend to come join them. Misaki shakes his head. _Then again. . . I am stalling aren't I? Oh yeah! _With that thought in mind he walks towards them and join them under the shade of the big tree.

"What's up?" The green-eyed young man asked the blue and chesnut eyed men.

"How about we play little game?" Hiroki grinned.

_What kind of game? It better be appropiate. OH MY GOD! WHAT IF IT'S THOSE TYPE OF GAMES WHERE YOU SELL YOUR BODY TO SOME OLD GEEZER? _Emerald eyes opened wide open like someone opening their fist. The dark brown headed green eyed guy was truly panicking in his own mind.

A set of brown orbs as well as blue orbs looked at the fellow that was panicking inside. There eyes then locked on to what was in front of the young lad and then back at him. They gave Misaki a puzzled look.

"What are you looking at?" The rich caramel colored sweater vest wearing boy asked.

"Nothing." The high school boy reassured him. "Why do you ask?"

The friend who came from a rich family pointed in front and then back at him. "Something surprised you? Your eyes were really wide open like something really surprising happened."

"Oh. . . It's nothing." Misaki said as he put his hands in front of his chest, a few inches apart and moved them in a half circular motion, telling him that it really was nothing. Shinobu nodded his head as he understood.

After the little concernment over Misaki, Hiroki finally began. "Why don't we make a bet?" It was a simple question, yet who knows what kind of bet it really was.

_OH A BET! HE COULD HAVE SAID THIS before I began to freak out like a total idiot! He had me thinking some weird things. Then again that is the choice of the person and it is not really considered a game. _

"What's the bet?" The other two said at the same time. After that, both of them looked at each other. They had not planned that.

"It's a date kind of bet." Hiroki cleared things up. Misaki raised an eyebrow. _A date? With?_

"Misaki, Shinobu you want to do this bet?" It seemed that Hiroki was trying hard not to smile. There was something bothersome about that smile. The almost-smile seemed very suspicious. Those emerald eyes saw that smile too. That smile scared him a little, it made him wonder what was really going on through Hiroki's mind.

Shinobu looked at Misaki, waiting for him to reply. Perhaps the decision was up to Misaki whether or not they were going to do the dare. Before coming to a decision he shrugged. "What happens if we win?" He couldn't help but ask. It would suck if they just did the bet and nothing would be given in return for what they had to go through.

"If you win, I will tell you what happened to me and why I wouldn't tell you..." Hiroki looked down. Ever since that day Misaki went to visit him at his apartment he would not bring that subject up. Hiro also seemed a little more sadistic.

"Alright I'll do it." The younger brunnette agreed. He wanted to know why Hiroki felt the way he did on that day and why it seems like that experience he would not talk about was like a permanent scar on his soul. Now Misaki saw the whole bet as a different thing. He was going to make sure he was going to win it. He didn't want his older friend to keep all of his feelings bottled up inside of him.

"I'll do it too!" Shinobu agreed as well once he heard his friend's response to the question his older friend asked him. The emerald eyed and brown headed boy understood that he doesn't want to be alone doing this bet and he was ok with it because if it were the other way around he would probably do the same.

All of a sudden, a thought striked him. _Who are we going to go out with? I should have asked before agreeing to do this bet. _"Hiroki, who are we going to-" The blue-eyed boy was very quickly interrupted by the chesnut eyed guy.

"Misaki has to go with Aki and Shinobu with Mia." He clarified it to the other two who had accepted the bet before asking the truly important question that should have been asked ahead of time.

"You will meet them tomorrow, Misaki at the park sitting on a bench and Shinobu, at the mall at the food court." Hiroki said in an all too sure voice, like it was guaranteed that what he said would become a reality the following day.

_How does he know that for sure? Did he plan this a long time ago? Half of my questions answered. I still doubt a few things like maybe we are falling into a trap and I don't really realize it. So tomorrow I meet my blind date. I hope everything goes well._

"By the way. . ." The friend who proposed the bet put his hand on the other friends shoulders, "You have to go out with your date for 3 months."

"Ok!" Both said. And with that they exchanged good byes and headed home.

_END of flashback._

Now there Misaki was holding hands with the beautiful stranger. He was surprised when he found out that his date was not a woman by the name of Aki but a man by the name of Akihiko Usami. That wasn't the only thing that shocked Misaki, he also found out that Akihiko knows his brother and that he has feelings for him. Usami Akihiko's feelings were "more than friend feelings".

_A while ago:_

Today is the day. Today he would meet Aki, his date. He woke up with just that single thought in his mind. That was the only thing that kept him up all night long. He had never really gone on a date before so he was really nervous as well as excited. He quickly got up and then headed for the shower.

After showering and a change into fresh clothes, he step out of his house with a dorky smile and head to the park. He ignore everything that was surrounding him he had almost crashed into a pole but barely missed it by an inch. He was walking at a really fast past, he was practically jogging.

After a few minutes he arrived at his destination point, breathing heavily since he ran. Emerald orbs looked around like search lights coming from a helicopter. Most of the benches are occupied with families celebrating birthdays, friends hanging out and other couples that just met or decided to talk a stroll in the park.

Those very eyes locked onto a girl, who was sitting alone patiently as if she were waiting for a date. _Could that be her? _The girl was young, she looked a year younger than Misaki. She had such an innocent face, her pupils were of a rare yet beautiful color. Her orbs have a brown color, followed with a tinge of orange. When the sunlight hit her eyes, the pupils looked like she had golden eyes. Her dark raven hair was tied into a ponytail by a red ribbon. Her ribbon had matched the school uniform that she decided to wear, a white shirt on the inside and an indigo sweater on the outside along with a red plaid skirt. Who knows why she would wear a school uniform on a day that there was no school on, but all Misaki knew was that she was really cute in his opinion.

Misaki smiled and confidently, he walked up to the girl who was sitting alone, only for another guy to take the empty seat next to the girl. He sighed in dissapointment. He strongly wished that she would have been his date.

There was also one other bench, it was half-occupied, an older man was sitting there alone with a paper in hand. He was dressed formally, in a long sleeved shirt with a brown vest over it, along with some black pants. He was looking around.

That very man looks at the disappointed high school student and then at a paper he was holding in his hands. He set the paper down on his lap and then points his finger at the direction that the brown headed boy was at.

What me? The adolescent mouthed to the full grown adult. The adult nodded, reluctantly, Misaki walked towards the stranger.

"Misaki? Misaki Takahashi?" He asked.

"Uh . . .yeah. How do you know?" The other male replied to him, He was startled by the sound of his voice. It was deep, deeper than the younger boy's own voice.

With his hands, the older man pointed at the bench. He wanted the younger man to sit down since he had been standing for the last few minutes. As soon as he sat down the other handed him a paper, the very paper the stranger was holding. Misaki quickly skimed through the paper. It looked a little fuzzy to him. Maybe it was because he was still a bit tired. The green eyed boy then rubbed his eyes and carefully analyzed the paper in great detail.

Date summary:

Name: Misaki Takahashi

Age: 17

Siblings: Takahiro Takahashi

Rendevouz place: The park at a bench around 1 pm.

Characteristics:

Good cook

Snores soundly

Very responsible

Puts others before himself

makes your day

Very optomistic

Exaggerates at times

Good in bed

Again, the same green eyes widened open in shock. _Good in bed? I have never. . . This is a lie! A lie! _There was only one way that the stranger could have that information. It was Hiroki. To Misaki's dismay, the person he has to date for the next three months is not female but the opposite male. Misaki himself knew that he didn't roll that way.

"May I ask what you name is?" He said shocked by the information that he had just learned within the last few minutes. His voice was shaky. He wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"**Aki**hiko Usami. You can call me Usagi-san." The adult stranger replied. "You don't look anything like your brother." _Is that suppose to be a compliment? Aki is actually Akihiko! _Everything was hitting him faster than anything. It was his first date, and so many things have already happened. It seemed like a disaster in Misaki's eyes. No one would expect to go on a blind date and at the very moment that person ends up with someone they had not expected. Misaki felt like it was only happening to him. Usami held a squared piece of paper up to himself. The brunnette leaned over to see his Nii-chan on the little piece of paper!

"What um. . . I mean how do you know Niichan?"The sibling of Niichan looked down at his feet, florid, a little embarrassed.

"He's a friend of mine." Pupils were locked on the squared piece of paper in the older man's hand. Usagi-san looked at his date too, and then he spoke, "It's completely one-sided."

_One-sided? He loves Niichan! But Niichan doesn't. In a way I feel bad for the guy but I mean he loves my brother!_ The younger froze with his mouth gaped wide open.

After that, there was an awkward silence between the two of them. It seemed that something had stolen all sound in the world and they had to live in a mute world. But of course neither of the two men had anything to say. They didn't know what to say. Since there had been no particular topic to talk about, the younger man studied Akihiko's face. Akihiko's dirty blonde hair looked like soft smooth sand with a slight touch of yellow followed by narrow eyes of a blue almost a purplish color. His eyes looked really pretty when the sunlight reflected on them, they stood out. From the observation that the high school student made, he could tell that he wasn't from Japan, but from another place farther from it.

_NOW_

There was still silence. But instead, there was some slight action. One hand was locked with the other. They were holding hands. All Misaki could think about was how he was going to survive three more months of the bet. . .

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Thanks for those who are read this! Next chapter is. . . You will have to stay tuned to find out! Review. Review? Review! :D:D:D:D


	2. Shinobu's shocking encounter

A/N: Ohmigod! Thanks for the reviews!~ I loved them! They made me smile ^-^. It's actually really fun for me to write this! Anyway, I don't really have much to say rather than give thanks. I really appreciate reviews! Keep them coming! Hehe. So here is chapter 2. Oh and this chapter will focus more on Shinobu then Misaki. :D Enjoy!~

Note: Misaki and Shinobu's dates with Usami and Miyagi take place at the same time.

_I need to get that guy out of my mind.._ Shinobu thought as he stared at himself in the mirror fixing his white dress shirt. He was getting ready for his blind date with the mysterious Mia. All he needed was the indigo necktie and he was off. The only problem was that he had forgotten where he placed said accessory. It was the perfect tie to go with his dress shirt that took him about an hour to iron the previous day.

"Damnit! Where is it?" The eighteen year old groaned.

Shinobu took another look around his house, hoping that he would recover his lost item. A classic grandfather clock stood against the wall of the living room, reminding the adolescent Due to the time the clock displayed, the high school student didn't have a moment to spare before he was considered late to his rendezvous with the girl by the name of Mia.

Several minutes passed until the son of the literary department gave up on the search. Clearly, he was going to be late as the handles on the grandfather clock marked for 3 pm. _Shit! _Shinobu grabbed a random tie and left his home sprinting.

_Stupid guy! _He continued to run. He was getting tired, but that fact alone didn't stop him from sprinting. Sweat raced down his face, the sun's heat working it's magic on him. It was about ninety plus degrees Fahrenheit, not the best day to be scurrying against time and weather.

The mall was just ahead of him, it was a short distance away. Once he got inside, instead of taking the elevator stairs he took the regular, still, immobile ones. A long flight of stairs awaited him, for the food court was not on the second, but third floor of the mall.

In less than a minute he got up those stairs. His eyes wandered a bit. The court was filled with several colorful lights from each food choice mini-restaurant that illuminated the entire floor itself.

Shinobu spotted something that he wish he hadn't seen. It was the guy he was trying so hard to forget. Miyagi You was sitting alone as if he were expecting someone. The thirty-five year old had his hair fixed up nicely, combed and neat without a hair out of place. His dark colored eyes gave out an expression of patience with calmness. He had shaved what he had of a beard, adding on to his mature appearance. The college professor wore a tuxedo, he seemed serious.

_What is HE doing here? _A vein appeared on the young adolescent's forehead. How enraged he was! With full fury he clenched his fist as he stomped, approaching the adult.

Those dark eyes locked onto Shinobu as if they spoke to him and said, "What?". The look of the adult's eyes frightened the younger male, making him feel regret towards the actions he took.

"What are **you **doing here?' Shinobu asked with some rage still left in him.

"I was about to ask **you** the same thing!" The professor exclaimed, the peaceful look in his eyes gone.

"I'm looking for my date! That's what!" The high school student retaliated in his defense.

Miyagi took a paper out of his tuxedo's pocket. He carefully unfolded it and read it once more. His dark orbs opened in terror. "T-this is a mistake…" He said to himself. The other male heard this, leaving him puzzled.

"What's going on?" The younger of the two asked with some concern. The older man gave the 3 ½ by 11 sheet to Shinobu.

He saw the paper and understood why Miyagi said what he said. On the page was a picture of a girl that looked exactly like him. The photo was fake, he was sure of it! _I do not look good as a girl.._

_I get it…__**Mi**__y__**a**__gi. Damn that bastard! To think I was stupid enough to accept such proposal! _

"THIS IS WRONG!" The rich boy yelled. It was wrong, Miyagi was Shinobu's brother-in-law. It made him wonder why he was even here in the first place unless it meant that things weren't working well with his older sister.

"I don't roll this way! Why did he.. With you..?" The 35-year old was just as confused as the 18-year old.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Usami popped a cigarette into his mouth, both of the males had not exchanged one word since they first met.

"You better not light that cigarette!" Misaki commanded.

"Why not?" The great Usagi-san asked. It was sad that their first words to one another were nothing regarding their new found relationship.

"Don't waste your life like that! I-I mean, I hate the smell of cigarettes." The brother of Usami's friend took back his words.

"Since when do you care about me? We just met kid." The dirty blonde said. "Or do you really want to take this relationship serious?"

"Psh! Yeah right! I'm FORCED TO DATE YOU!" Misaki yelled.

"Misaki. How about this? Why don't we have a bet of our own?" Usagi-san tried to calm down the angered boy.

"What's this bet you speak of?" the other questioned Akihiko.

"Over the course of three months, if you fall in love with me you will serve as my personal house maid." Usami bit Misaki's right ear, making the younger male blush red in embarrassment. "And if you win.." He whispered seductively into Misaki's ear.

"I get what I want from you! I GET IT!" The emerald eyed male backed away from his date.

"What's it going to be Misaki?" Usami said in a serious tone of voice.

"Yeah let's do it!" Akihiko's date said enthusiastically as he stood onto of the bench the two were sitting at, letting go of his date's hand.

Akihiko Usami smiled, "Misaki, you are very cute, I don't regret accepting Hiroki's proposal."

"Huh? What was that?"

END OF CHAPTER 2!

A/N: Sadly, this chapter was shorter than the first one. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought about it through a review okay? Please Review. Review? Review! I appreciate it! :D


	3. Shinobu&Miyagi's newfound friendship?

A/N: There I fixed it! Now it isn't bolded! Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I'm eternally grateful :D Shimaki-33, the answer to your question is that in this AU Shinobu has a crush on Miyagi except he tries to deny it keeping in mind that his sister is married to Miyagi (sounds like Hiroki to me somehow T^T). Haha everyone sure loved the Misaki as Usagi's personal maid thing! XD I hate SUMMER HOMEWORK! It distracts me from this. I also didn't know how I was going to continue this! X( I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE (IT'S ALMOST BEEN A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED!) Onto the story!~

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was a rather quiet day at the literary professor's office. Hiroki was in the middle of organizing books when he noticed that something was unusual. Miyagi sat at his desk, fazed. His head hung low, his chin rested upon his hands showing no expression.

"What's wrong with you?" The Japanese literature professor asked the other teacher.

"Hnn?" The thiry-five year old looked up.

"You're seem so out of it today." The younger male continued to put the books in order.

"What makes you say that Kamijou?" Miyagi questioned.

"YOU'RE NOT DOING ANY WORK!" Hiroki barked. "SO START DOING SOME WORK!"

"Alright. Alright." The older of the two said.

Miyagi stood up from his chair and helped put the books that were recently delivered onto the bookshelf. He sighed a deep sigh. Something was bothering him.

"Oh. By the way, how did your date with Shinobu go?" A thin smile formed on Hiroki's lips. Mr. You dropped a green hard covered book to the carpet ground making a loud thump sound, echoing through the plain walls of the rectangular room.

"This isn't an appropriate time to talk about it.." The raven-haired man picked up the book that had fallen to the ground. Hiroki frowned.

"Okay. Whenever you want to talk about it feel free to do so. Just don't forget how much time remains.." said the Japanese literature teacher to his co-worker.

_Flashback:_

_The air grew thin from the tension between the high school senior and the college professor. The whole atmosphere itself turned into a howling silence. Or so it seemed to the brother-in-laws. Thirty minutes haven't even gone into the date and they were already in a dispute. Everyone stopped what they were doing and all various sets of orbs focused on the two. _

"_Look..this is a mistake alright. I'm not interested in men such as yourself.." Miyagi told the growing male. _

"_I'm not either!" Shinobu growled. "This is just sad..You're cheating on my sister..with ME, HER BROTHER!" _

"_I'm not cheating, we are in the process of getting a divorce." The university teacher reassured. "That's the only reason I accepted Kamijou's blind date invitation. I just didn't expect you." _

"_I see now.." Shinobu looked down at the ground. "You saw the crappy pic he photoshopped of me! Don't lie..Please don't make it anymore worse than it already is…" He added._

"_Let's just leave it at that. Let's end it here." The older male was walking away. An hand reached out and grabbed for Miyagi's arm. "It's not that simple.." _

_Dark eyes examined the younger male. He was puzzled, he had no clue to what Shinobu was talking about. Shinobu gave out a facial expression of anger yet he didn't want the professor to leave. "What do you mean?"_

"_What I mean is that my friend and I made a bet with Hiroki. A bet in which we go out with anyone of his choice for three whole months." The 18-year old informed. _

_What had come out of his date's mouth surprised the male who was part of the literature department. He thought that his date did it for his own fun, but it just wasn't that way. _

"_I understand.." Miyagi softly pet chesnut colored hair. "You want to win right?" Shinobu's face lightened up. "I do..even if it means going out with you..but I have to win, for Hiroki's sake." _

"_I never thought I were to date a guy. But I will to help you win." _

"_Thank you…" Deep down the soft chesnut-colored male was really happy. His heart was pounding hard and fast. He couldn't be any more ecstatic. Although he did feel bad that his sister was getting a divorce. It felt wrong to just go out with the guy who once was his sister's husband but he had to if he was going to win the bet. _

_All of a sudden Shinobu tiptoed and smacked his lips against Miyagi's. The college professor was caught off guard. The forced kiss only lasted a couple of seconds for the raven-haired man backed away from the other man. _

"_W-what was that?" You caught his breathe. "Why did you…"_

"_We are going out now? Aren't we?' Shinobu smiled like an evil devil. "It's just what couples do..you know?" _

_What had Miyagi gotten himself into. He was only going to help Risako's younger brother win a bet. He didn't expect the younger fellow to take it so seriously. _

_End of flashback. _

"_That little runt…" _

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Little did Misaki know that things were going to get much more complicated. His older brother was going away for a while, entrusting the great lord Akihiko Usami his younger naïve brother. That only meant one thing…THEY WERE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER.

The emerald eyed high school student shook his head. Whatever happened, he wasn't going to fall in love with the BL novelist. He just wasn't going to. He didn't want to become the guy's personal maid, and on top of that wear a frilly maid's outfit, it was just something he didn't want. But how was he going to get the man to fall for him.

He approached the mirror and examined himself. There was nothing in particular that was attractive about himself, Misaki thought. "Grr..How am I suppose to win?" An idea struck him. He decided to try doing some cute poses. He put his index finger right below his lower lip and tried to make an innocent looking face.

"I LOOK STUPID DOING THIS!" He yelled.

"I thought it looked cute." Usagi-san said and wrapped his arms around the smaller body.

"AHH! U-Usagi-san! W-What are you doing here!" Misaki was startled.

"I came to get you." Those radiant purple eyes were fixed on the younger male, he smiled.

"Damn..I'm might be no match for him.." Misaki whispered to himself. "Okay I'll get my stuff!"

Hiroki was heading home from work. It was the late afternoon, the sky was an orange color, it was as if the sky was painted by a skilled artist. That didn't stop him from walking home. Sure it was late but he needed to burn some fat, so walking wasn't such a bad idea.

As he continued on his way, a young man appeared from far away. The man was running so fast he didn't see Hiroki coming his way. And so both of them bumped into each other resulting in the literature teacher falling on the ground and the other right on top of him. This was an awkward situation that the twenty-eight year old was in. Who is the guy anyway?

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^

A/N: Okay so I left in somewhat of a cliffy. Hehe I bet you guys already know who the guy who bumped into Hiroki is. XD I can't help but feel that I failed writing this chapter. It took me quite some time to type it out, a couple of hours acutally. Tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. See you guys in the next chapter!~ 3


	4. Meeting A Complete Stranger

A/N: Hello! I haven't gone back to this fic in a while~! I hope to update sooner now that I am cured from writer's block Did that make sense? Either way I no longer have writer's block! HOORAYYY! I have to apologize again for the late update! D: Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews for those who reviewed! :D

Hiroki opened his chocolate orbs rapidly. He found himself pinned to the blacktop, a person he didn't know above him. The stranger was a youth with eyes the color of an intense sapphire that reminded the twenty-eight year old of the ocean's sparkling waters. Although in reality the stranger's tantalizing orbs sucked him in like a tornado. The eyes of the guy that knocked him to the ground were just so beautiful it distracted Hiroki from the anger he should be feeling at the current moment. Along with those azure eyes, the juvenile male had spiky jet black hair that shined with the remaining light of the orange skies. Overall the stranger was somewhat good-looking according to the literature instructor.

He didn't know what was more shocking: the fact that he was suddenly knocked to the ground or that some random guy he didn't know was on top of him. Luckily for Hiroki, it was getting pretty late and no one he knew was around to see him in the weird situation he was currently in.

"Can you get off of me?" The literary professor told the raven haired youth.

"Ah yeah." The stranger got off of Hiroki.

"Aha! Wacchan! Finally caught up to you!" Someone exclaimed. It seemed that the someone was addressing the male that was previously on top of Hiroki. The other stranger was a man approximately ten years older than Hiroki. Behind the guy were two other elderly men.

"You are such a fast runner Wacchan!" One of the three men complimented.

It all seemed like a joke to Hiroki. To him it was ridiculous for someone to be named 'Wacchan' unless it was a pet name of some sort.

"Ah who's this?" A different man looked straight at Hiroki. "A friend of yours? Or something more than that?" The elder man raised an eyebrow.

Hiroki and "Waachan" looked at each other for a split second and then at the older fellow. Both of their faces brightened an abnormal glowing scarlet.

"No. No. You got it all wrong sir!" Hiroki shook his head furiously.

"Oh really now? I saw that." The guy smiled evilly.

"What do you mean? Saw wha-.." The chestnut headed teacher stopped and suddenly the temperature went up again.

"Ahaha. I'm just kidding! Loosen up!" The older stranger chuckled. This made Hiroki's blood boil. Now he was infuriated, what he should of felt the second "Wacchan" knocked him to the ground. He clenched his fist tight, a vein popped out on his forehead. He was giving off an aura of negativity, it was tense as if out of the blue the atmosphere changed.

"Hey, are you okay?" The raven haired, blue eyed male asked the enraged adult. Hiroki nodded and took a deep breath. _Man this guy is worse than Miyagi when it comes to a sense of humor! _He thought and then released air from his lungs.

"I'm sorry about earlier..I didn't see you coming." "Waachan" said with sincerity.

"I guess it's fine." Hiroki shrugged. "Why were you running anyway?"

Before "Waacha" could say anything, one of the other two men pulled him back and stepped in to talk.

"You see, we were jogging for the fun of it but then Waachan started sprinting for no apparent reason. And he went a little overboard." the man cleared his throat. "And that is when he crashed into you." He continued.

_So the geezers saw! _Hiroki yelled inside his head.

"Are you okay?" the raven-haired youth asked. The college literary professor snapped out of his own little world and nodded.

"Is your name really Waachan?" He asked. Beautiful dark blue eyes widened slightly, he laughed a little.

"No it's not. That's the nickname we give him." One man said while the other two smiled.

"My name is Nowaki. Nowaki Kusama. Nice to meet you." Nowaki held his hand out for Hiroki to shake.

"You mean like typhoon?" The twenty eight year old twitched, he was a Japanese literature professor after all. "Who would name their child that way? It's not appropriate!" He continued.

Then all three of the elderly men approached Hiroki in an orderly fashion, they formed a triangle around him. Nowaki raised one of his eyebrow.

"The reason his name is Nowaki is because he was found outside on the front step of an orphanage. It was a day in which a typhoon hit. " The guy in the middle whispered into Hiroki's ear lobe.

"He's a really good kid!" The guy at the left patted his Hiroki's back. _That's just too sad…an orphan.._ The grouchy college professor looked down at his feet. With that the three men went back to Nowaki.

"Let's go~" The three men chanted at the same time.

"You guys go on ahead okay? I still have some things to clear up." The blue eyed orphan smiled. And so the trio left, leaving the youth and the teacher.

Nowaki and Hiroki were alone now. The only thing that accompanied them was the now grayish skies above their heads.

"Hiroki. Hiroki Kamijou." The chestnut headed male took his hand out. The younger of the two men took Hiroki's hand and shook it. Nowaki gave Hiroki a sincere smile.

Misaki had only been living with the boys love novelist for about a week and trouble had already stirred. Something of the high school student had gone missing, something vital to him. The emerald eyed boy desperately searched for the item throughout the whole entire house. He had gone through each and every corner of his own room and some parts of the living room, but he found nothing. One place that never occurred to him was his landlord's chamber.

"USAGI-SSANNN!" Misaki yelled at the top of his lungs.

The great lord novelist was summoned out of his room. He appeared to be a bit groggy by his facial expression and his hair that was completely uneven with half of it sticking out while the other rested on his head.

Small bags lay right above his cheeks and tired eyes. Misaki's landlord lacked a shirt, his bare chest was out in the blue for any eyes to admire. All Misaki could do was stare, his lucid forest green pupils focused on the top half of his "boyfriend's" body. He had a nice build-up, the young adolescent agreed although he knew he would never get the chance to trace those pecs with his index finger. What was he thinking? He shook his head violently. Then again, things weren't going to work out right after the bet was over, he just knew it. Although, he didn't really care much. What did he have to lose? He has no feelings for Usami, and Misaki isn't really into men anyway. He was just a regular guy who ended up dating a handsome stranger through a bet. Thinking about all the complications made him somewhat depressed.

"What?" Usagi-san said with a sluggish look on his face.

Now he went back to the current situation. It was no time to drown oneself into their own problems, what mattered to at present time was the item he was missing.

"Have you seen my-" Misaki paused for Akihiko interrupted by waving a pair of small boxers with a teddy bear pattern on them. "You mean these?" The twenty-three year old had a smug look pasted on his face as if he knew this were to happen.

"Y-yeah.." Misaki sheepishly said, his face flushed a deep unrealistic red.

"These are quite small.." The novelist made this remark as he pulled on the sides of the boxed shaped underwear back and forth stretching the material it was made from. "It probably means you have a small p-"

"Hey! Hey! Are you making fun of me?" The eighteen-year old pouted. Akihiko's right hand gently caressed Misaki's brown top.

"I'd like to see it sometime.." Usami whispered into Misaki's ear in a seductive-like tone causing the blush written all over the younger male's face to darken in color. "And one more thing…tomorrow whether you like it or not, we are going to buy a very special outfit.."

Misaki thought hard but nothing really came to mind. That was unless he was referring to the maid costume…

It was about four a.m. in the morning at the Takatsuki residency. Everyone slept peacefully except for Miyagi You. Something was constricting his torso, making it impossible for him to turn around whenever he needed to. It didn't take long to realize what that something was. In fact it was a human, it was Shinobu Takatsuki, a rich kid and Miyagi's in-law.

It really bothered Miyagi that the young male wouldn't leave him alone after certain words escaped his mouth the other day. The words "I'm going to get a divorce" to be precise. After that simply phrase, the younger male of the two began to act differently towards the adult.

The hugging tightened. Miyagi could no longer bear it. He detached the high school boy's arms from his body without hesitation.

"M-Miyagi?" Shinobu woke up.

"Go to sleep.." He groaned.

"Fine.." Shinobu pouted. "Good night." He said.

Before the 18 year old Takatsuki could turn around, Miyagi pulled him into his chest. Not long after that the lights turned on and someone didn't look to happy…

TO BE CONTINUED..

A/N: Whoo! I'm so happy for completing yet another chapter! Hope you guys liked! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned! J


	5. We're Lovers After All, Right?

**A/N: It's been a forever since I've gotten back to this story and I must apologize! I admit my own laziness is getting me nowhere and it's about time I changing my ways. :D Not only that but I'm pretty sure you've figured out that I'm not good with updating so if you are still keeping up with this fanfic, I want to let you know that I am happy and that I adore you. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :D**

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As soon as the lights flickered on, Miyagi and Shinobu froze. Both men were caught completely off guard, and they were into a deep embrace! Risago appeared before her brother and current husband, her arms crossed while she continuously tapped the heel of her foot against the floor. Not to mention, her eyes also gave out a venomous glare. It would be a few months before Miyagi and Risago were officially divorced. It was also a shame that the papers weren't even issued. No words were exchanged that night, just looks of astonishment and of anger.

The following morning at the kitchen table sat the trio, minding their own business by eating their breakfast. Not a single word, a complete and awkward silence. College professor Miyagi glanced over at Risago only to see an expression so angry it literally read 'I'm going to kick your ass!'. Guilt struck the elder man mercilessly like lightning on the eve of storm.

As for Shinobu, who was stuck in the middle of the couple's dilemma, felt the urge to speak out to the duo in efforts to ease tension. He had to be smart about what he was going to say for it has great impact on what were to occur next.

"Hey…" Shinobu mumbled but none responded. It was a failed attempt but no matter he had to try another method in order to get the other two to react in some way.

"Ah-hem!" The young chestnut headed male faked a loud cough to attract attention. His older sister looked at him for a short period of time, slightly annoyed. Miyagi on the other hand did nothing except pick up a newspaper from the wooden kitchen table. At this point, Shinobu grew angry as a vain popped on the center of his forehead. It wasn't fun being ignored after all.

"I'm tired of this!" The youngest of all slapped both hands onto the hard surface of the table. Two sets of eyes turned over to him with shock written all over. Shortly after, the chestnut headed boy excused himself from the kitchen table without exchanging a single word.

"You know…you can't blame your kid brother," Miyagi began. "He just wanted an elder brother figure you know?"

The college professor stood up from his chair and stated in a polite manner, "Besides you cheated first…" With those words, Miyagi left in search for Risago's brother.

Miyagi You started from walking calmly and casually to anxious and hasty. Why? The reason being because he obviously had some serious things to talk about with the younger brother of his soon to be ex-wife.

Something in him wanted him to forget last night, yet part of him didn't. It wasn't like last night's happening was something perverted of some sort. It was simply an innocent embrace of warmth and nothing more, or so Miyagi thought of it that way. Who knows what Shinobu thought of it. Feeling another heart beat close to his, warmth, it was a wonderful feeling. Never did he believe he would get so close to a person enough to hear, to feel their heart beat. Sure his wife and him cuddled and had their hearts close to one another but the feeling wasn't comparable to that of Shinobu's. It was amazing, there was no breasts in the way.

The elder shook his head violent in complete denial. _What am I thinking? _He shouted from the deepest corners of his thick skull. "Now where is…where is…" His voice trailed off. He couldn't believe himself, what was he saying. Was he really looking for the other male, the one that annoyed him at times? He believed he was going crazy, no, he was sure of it!

Miyagi stopped himself in the middle of a hallway. Hand on the wall, head hung low, he took a second to breathe. The sound of a squeaky door knob turning slowly caught the literary major off guard. Slipping out of the wooden door escaped the person Miyagi was looking for. "Ahh.." Shinobu slurred and continued to walk, head down, staring down at his feet. He moved rather sheepishly past Miyagi, walking slower.

"Hey!" The college professor called in high volume.

Startled by the sound of a rough voice, the younger of the two males lost his balance. Into the arms of the bigger, elder's arms he went instead of the ground.

"Aww..your face reminds me of a tomato right now!" Miyagi chuckled gently patting the cheeks of the one within his grasp. "Wow you're burning too!"

"Heh..and who gave you permission to touch me.." Shinobu said coldly. "Put me down."

"Neh? Why? Aren't you enjoying this?"

"Maybe~" Shinobu smiled widely.

"Now you're scaring me…" The thirty-five year old put the younger down and slowly began to back away.

"We are dating aren't we?" The high school student only got closer and closer to his elder.

"Shinobu?" Risago rose an eyebrow for what she saw was her sibling making a move on her soon-to-be ex husband and boy did it look wrong!

Early in the morning Misaki Takahashi inspected every inch of his new home, taking more time on the kitchen than anything else. Even if he had been living at Usami's for a week, it still surprised him at how clean it was. He couldn't help but squeal in awe, the kitchen was perfect! His emerald eyes gleamed like never before, he was in a true state of euphoria. He was going to make his first meal using a kitchen that had 'professional' written all over it from the highest of the ceiling to the lowest of the tile floor. Misaki knew he was going to make a delicacy.

Meanwhile inside of a room at a suitable temperature awoke the owner of the house. The famous novelist rubbed his head and yawned lightly, he couldn't help that he was still tired. He had pulled an all-nighter the previous night writing his novel since it was due the following day, after all. Ah..procrastination, it was inevitable to escape at the hands of it.

It was time to get up now, Akihiko kept telling himself but he did not want to get up from his bed, not that he was getting extremely comfortable. There was but one thing that was plenty of a motivation to get him off his bed and that was Misaki.

With the emerald eyed high school student in mind, Usami reluctantly got up from his bed and headed downstairs.

The living room was vacant, it was odd. So once again the novelist yawned as he headed to the next best place he could think of which of course was the kitchen.

"Ahh..there you are," Akihiko Usami saw that Misaki was almost done preparing whatever it was he was preparing. "Good morning."

"AHHH! USAGI-SAN! G-GOOD MORNING!" The high school student jumped up. "Ano.." He then looked down at what he was making.

"I really wanted to make something special but," Misaki rubbed head as he paused, then he began once more. "There wasn't anything to choose from so I made rice balls.."

Takahiro's younger brother averted his gaze from that of the novelist as if telling him he was sorry he couldn't make anything better with his body language. No matter, Usami walked over to where the rice balls were held and helped himself by taking one. Shortly after he took a small bit out of it.

"Thank you, Misaki." Akihiko said with such smoothness. Following that he gently played with his partner's soft top.

The youth smiled, his heart beat was at least twice as hard as it was normally. Not long after did Usagi-san finish the small ball of plain rice that he wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist. Hands on waist, head resting peacefully onto a welcoming right shoulder. Now Misaki's heart beat was louder, stronger and more frequent.

"I can feel your heart beat fast." Akihiko Usami lightly bit the other's ear. "Is it because of me?"

The younger of the two individuals felt a great wave of discomfort run throughout his entire body. His heart on the other hand, told him another thing.

"N-No Usagi-san!" Carefully, the high school student removed the novelist's arms from his tiny waist.

"Everything alright?"

"Pssh! Yeah!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Ok then." Akihiko grew serious once more. "Let's go."

"Where?" Misaki asked with curiosity. Shortly after his question he remembered. "No I'm not going. Besides, you haven't even won this bet! Why are you declaring yourself the winner already?"

"Why not?" The great novelist pulled his partner's hand hard but not too hard. Misaki drew back, he wasn't going to let himself be dragged to a store filled with maid costumes! The bet was far from over!

"Fine..I'll go with you but on one condition!" The emerald eyed youth challenged.

"And that is?" The stuffed animal lover questioned.

"You have to buy yourself a maid costume as well!" Misaki said it with so much enthusiasm that he ran out of breath shortly after.

"Hmm..You want to see me in a maid costume? Misaki, you have such weird kinks.." The owner of the house said in a polite tone. He held out his hand to the younger one to take as if telling him that he agreed.

Things sure are going to get real interesting, both of the men knew once they shook hands..

Hiroki Kamijou grunted as he took a look at his cellphone to see five missed calls and over twenty text messages left for him to open. Rather than looking at each one by one he simply pressed the end button and threw the wretched phone onto his bed. He already knew who it was from.

The literary college professor decided it was best to take a shower to get rid of the stress he was feeling. Not long after he got into the shower it was that he heard ringing. It wasn't his ring tone from the cell but to his shock, the home phone. Water ran through Hiroki's dark brown hair, his body and he felt the benefits, relief. Simple enough, he let the call go to voicemail.

_Ah..Hiroki-san? This is Nowaki Kusama from the other day, um..I just wanted to know if you want to go out for coffee or something. Hope you have a lovely day bye."_

Seconds after the voicemail was left, Kamijou got out of the shower in a hurry. He scanned the phone number of which Nowaki called from and with that number he went back to his cell phone. He was fortunate to have caller id.

_I'd love to go. -Kamijou_

That is what Hiroki sent the message from his phone. Now all he had to do was wait.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING! Hope you liked~! Tell me what you think please, I greatly appreciate it! I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year~! :D**


End file.
